I've Been Waiting
by LovelySheree
Summary: [SPOILERS CHAPTER 416!] The guild was disbanded, the old members going their separate ways as Lucy waits for Natsu to return- "It's been more than a year, in fact, it's been almost three. The dreaded words on the old piece of paper that still lies on my desk, collecting dust but always reminding me; 'Or so.' Or so. Or so. A year… or so."


**I can't stand it. I must. I must.**

**If Fairy Tail is getting disband, then the efity ef is everybody gonna do!? I dunno what to think anymore, my brain is going to turn to mush. A mush of pathetic sorrow and longing for the old Fairy Tail. **

**Nah, I am actually really excited to see what Mashima has planned, he's pulled off things like this before (except for Lisanna's return which was sorta pointless). I didn't just say that. I don't hate Lisanna's character- I swear! She's actually really cool… but she just came back and hasn't really… made a big enough effect for her to actually… I dunno… RISE FROM THE DEAD!**

**Anyway, enough with my ranting, ya'll probably don't read it anyway.**

* * *

**~I've Been Waiting~**

_It's been more than a year, in fact, it's been almost three. The dreaded words on the old piece of paper that still lies on my desk, collecting dust but always reminding me; "Or so." Or so. Or so. A year… or so. Who knew those two words would be an extra two years, and still counting. I know he'll come back, and I know he isn't dead, even though I've yet to receive a letter from that idiot; but the days go on, despite my longing and lingering memories._

_Or so._

_Mom, my do those words sting?_

Lucy leaned back in her desk chair, her pen gently rolling over the paper as she set it down, folding her words and putting them in a box like every other day she's lived here. With a heavy chest, (for more than one reason ;D… GOMENSAI) she grabbed her coat and walked out of her home. Most of the Fairy Tail members had left, since the guild was gone, and the dorms where all the girls stayed was shut down.

Erza had moved out to a new town with Wendy and Carla, close to Magnolia, while Levy and Juvia stayed behind as did a few others. For a bit, at least. Gajeel would constantly go out training, only to returned injured and bruised, each time Levy would fuss over him. She figured, if he was training hard, then she would too, and she'd go with him to make sure he didn't kill himself. That was what she had said when Lucy asked her why her clothes were on her bed that morning, empty luggage sitting out and waiting to be filled.

Juvia, unsurprisingly, loyally followed Gray when he left a little over a year ago. Since his father died, his goal was to make sure no demons would destroy any other families as it did to his. This caused him to go around all of Fiore a lot, any hint of a demon and he'd be off, Juvia bounding by his side.

Lucy smiled fondly at the memories, though only two, almost three, years in the past, it seemed like a life-time ago. She was still in magnolia, unsure of where else to go. The thought of joining a different guild had crossed her mind, but it felt bitter on her tongue when she spoke it.

The Strauss siblings continued to live in Magnolia as well, helping with their magic if needed. The Lightning Squad, which Laxus still led, would occasionally stop by, visiting the site where the guild hall use to be, now only a beautiful view to the ocean behind it. Laxus had put the idea out there of starting a new Guild, since his gramps just disappeared after the Master disbanded the guild. Lucy thought it was a good idea, along with the others that were still there when he spoke it, but the next day came and Laxus was gone, along with the rest of the Lightning Squad… and the hope of making a new home.

Guildarts was still nowhere to be found, Cana said she'd go after him one day, but she never did. The bar in the town was her jail cell.

The blond little lady, who was still told to be careful by the strangers in the boat, couldn't help but notice how much life had changed when he left. Natsu Dragneel. The Fire Dragon Slayer. The Salamander. Her hope.

She must have been going crazy when she heard a familiar shout behind her, so she didn't turn around, tucking her chin further into the scarf she wore. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her when she heard it again, closing her eyes tight and taking larger steps. She must be insane, mentally crazed, when she heard it for the third time, a blue flash and a happy squeal.

_I'll be back in a year… or so._

_Or so._

_Or so._

Arms wrapped around her, warm breath tickling her ear. She could see a pale forehead lean down and touch her shoulder, the salmon-colored hair brushing her neck. "Luce," he breathed.

Her lungs forze, her legs stopped working, but she somehow swiveled around to slap him in the face.

"That wasn't a year!" she said, her face red, her eyes beginning to water.

With a chuckle and a sigh, Natsu stood, Happy flying circles above them. "I'm back now aren't I?"

_Or so._

_Or so._

A smile emitted from her face, like a light in the middle of the night, "Yeah," she said, taking a step towards him and letting her head fall to his chest. She looked up to him as he met her gaze, "You're taller," she said.

He laughed, "And you're shorter!"

A new Guild perhaps, one day. New friends perhaps, one day. A new home perhaps, one day. But Natsu will always be that; Natsu.

* * *

**Nothing that will get continued, just a one-shot. This won't probably happen… I'm actually rooting for Lucy to Catch up to Natsu and train with him for the "Year or so."**

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
